1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stove covers and more particularly pertains to a new stove cover device for creating additional counter space by covering the top surface of the stove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stove covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, stove covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,945; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,797; U.S. Pat. No. 386,945; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,122; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 348,800; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,812.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stove cover device. The inventive device includes a covering member for covering the top surface of a stove. The covering member includes a plate. The plate has a top surface, a bottom surface, and a peripheral edge. A peripheral wall extends away from and is integrally coupled to the peripheral edge. A pair of securing means removably secures the peripheral wall to the panel on the stove. Each of the securing means is adapted for removably coupling to a panel of the stove.
In these respects, the stove cover device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for creating additional counter space by covering the top surface of the stove.